


The Hall Of The Fallen

by CG25256



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck, kanaya and karkat are both sad and miss their friends, major character death is just because it talks about the trolls that died on the meteor, they kinda both blame themselves, they shouldnt, vriska is presumed dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG25256/pseuds/CG25256
Summary: On Earth C, there is a museum dedicated to the Creators of the universe, and how their universe came to be. In this museum, there is a section dedicated to those that died during the game. And this is a story about two who visit it.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Hall Of The Fallen

Karkat Vantas visited The Hall Of The Fallen about once a week. He started doing it to make sure nothing happened to the Mayor's statue. But as the years went on, he ventured deeper into the hall. He sees the statues of his friends. He listens to the stories of their lives, and complains when a detail is wrong, or when something is left out. Karkat talks to the statues. He tells them about his week, and what has been going on in the world.  He misses all his friends. He wishes he could go back in time and stop it all from happening. Despite all the things any of them ever did, there is not a day that passes where he doesn't wish that something had gone differently on that day.

He walks into the hall. A troll is standing in front of Feferi's statue. She turns, and Karkat sees the jade eyes of Kanaya. "Oh, Kanaya. I didn't realize you were here. I'll, uh, come back another time." He says, his voice quiet, because he fears if he were to get any louder, what is left of his friends will come crumbling down around him. "No, Stay. They Were Your Friends As Well." Kanaya replies, and she gives him a wistful smile. 

Karkat walks through the hall, stopping in front of Nepeta. Her statue was carved to make her look fearsome, and Karkat knew for a fact that she had been, and yet, in her eyes, he still saw his friend.

  
~~~~~  
  


Kanaya Maryam visited The Hall Of the Fallen often. She lingers at each statue, her fingers gently brushing over the raised letters on each plaque.  _ Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora, Equius Zahhak, Vriska Serket, Nepeta Leijon, Tavros Nitram, and The Mayor. _ Dave and Karkat had demanded he be given a place in the museum, and Kanaya had not had any objections. 

Each statue looks her in the eyes, and in each one's face Kanaya sees glimpses of her friends. She sees Feferi giggling at her own fish puns, the Mayor building Can Town with Dave and Karkat, Eridan's glee when Kanaya made him a dress, Tavros making Pupa Pan references, Equius working out in the corner of the room, and Nepeta asking Kanaya if she would fix a hole in her hat. And she sees Vriska. She lingers at this statue longer than the others. 

In this statue, Kanaya does not see glimpses. She sees someone she was flushed for, she hears her laugh, loud and bold. She sees smeared lipstick that Vriska never bothered to fix. She sees a girl who never let anything get her down. She sees her friend. 

And then Kanaya remembers. Just like she always does. She remembers Vriska's cruelty, Equius' condescending looks at anyone lower than him, Tavros being prepared to kill Vriska, she remembers Feferi having Eridan orphan young trolls to feed her lusus, and she remembers Eridan killing her. 

It is one of these nights, when she is staring at the faces of her friends, reminiscing on what could have been, that someone walks into the hall. Kanaya turns to see Karkat.

"Oh, Kanaya. I didn't realize you were here. I'll, uh, come back another time." He says, in what is the quietest voice Kanaya has ever heard him use. "No, Stay. They Were Your Friends As Well." She replies. 

Karkat slowly walks further into the hall, and Kanaya notices he doesn't linger like she does. He stops in front of Nepeta's statue however. Her claws are out, and she is in the middle of pouncing, and she looks like a warrior. Karkat looks at the statue with tired eyes. 

"You know, Nepeta annoyed me a lot. She could really piss me the fuck off. But gog, I would kill to hear her call me one of those shitty nicknames again." He admits. He stands there for a moment, lost in his thoughts before he walks to Eridan's statue.

She thinks about that day a lot. The day she met Rose, the day she was killed, and the day she killed Eridan. She regrets that last part, she thinks. Kanaya wishes she could tell him she's sorry, and that she forgives him.

"I should have paid more attention to him. And I know that it wasn't my fault, but it was. Knights are supposed to fucking protect their aspect. It's not just the 'using it as a weapon' bullshit. Some knight I am. I couldn't even protect my friends." He says. 

Kanaya walks over, and puts a hand on Karkat's shoulder. Red tears fall from his eyes. "It Was Not Your Fault, Karkat. You Could Not Have Controlled What Any One Of Our Friends Did. We Both Learned That Long Ago."

The two trolls stay like that for a while, both silent. Kanaya finally speaks. 

" _ Is It Wrong To Miss Them? _ " She asks. 

Karkat looks up at her, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"You And I Both Know That Our Friends Were Not Perfect. They All Did Bad Things. Except Nepeta And The Mayor," Kanaya sees Karkat nod in agreement, "So My Question Is,  _ Is It Wrong To Miss People Who Did Such Things? And Am I A Bad Person For Forgiving Them? _ " Kanaya lowers herself to the ground, and sits, leaning against the statue. Karkat joins her and they both hug their knees. 

Karkat sighs, "I have no fucking clue whether it's wrong or not to forgive them. But Kanaya, you are not a bad person. I miss them too. Yeah, most of them fucked up in some really big ways, but they were our friends. You know that they all had good in them.  _ It's okay to miss people. _ That doesn't make  _ you _ any less good or kind." 

"Thank You, Karkat. I Needed That." Kanaya says, her eyes brimming with jade tears. Karkat tentatively wraps his arms around her, and Kanaya returns the gesture. The two stay in the embrace, surrounded by memories of those past, finally able to forgive themselves.


End file.
